The Holiday Of A Lifetime
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie are on a road trip in America, on their way to this amazing hotel. On their way they have a car accident, and one of them is hospitalized. Will they ever get to their destination? And more importantly will the injured person be alright? *sister story to Trapped - this is the non-horror version for emwood*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This is an alternate plot to my story 'Trapped', this one isn't horror, it's kind of fluffy. The similarities pretty much completely stop after chapter two. This story is dedicated to emwood who asked for me to write this :) **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

They were fighting again, Joy sighed to herself, as she tried to block out the bickering that Eddie and Patricia were doing in the back seats. It wasn't working though. Jerome had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, and had no intentions whatsoever to wake up and keep his girlfriend company. Also, there was no radio reception around here, and Joy's car was so old-school, that it didn't have a CD player, but a tape player. Who the hell had tapes lying around these days?

She sighed, and focused on the road ahead of her. It was dry and dusty, and resembled nothing like a road, but Patricia insisted that her GPS never failed, and that they were on the right track. The robotic woman's voice that sounded from the GPS backed up Patricia, and so had Eddie (mainly because he wanted to stay in Patricia's good books), and she would have been outnumbered even if Jerome had been awake.

That had been an hour ago, when the sun had been up high, and cascading heat. Now it was getting dark, the sun beginning to set. Joy was tired, although she didn't know how. They had been driving since lunchtime, and before that, they had just been exploring, checking out souvenir shops, and taking selfies to make the rest of the gang back in England, jealous.

Joy felt her eyelids droop as Patricia and Eddie started making out in the back. Joy was just about to tell them off for being openly 'disgusting', but only a yawn came out when she opened her mouth. What she really need was coffee - the espresso kind. She debated asking someone to take over the driving for her, but Jerome was asleep and it would be cruel to wake him up, Eddie was an absolutely lethal driver, and if she asked Patricia, Eddie would volunteer, and although Patricia could be awful and horrible to her boyfriend at times, he was also the one person that she found it hard to criticise openly without being very angry at him. So, unless they were back to fighting already, Patricia was a no-go...

"Guys!"Joy exclaimed. "Keep it PG please!" The couple rolled their eyes at her, but toned it down reasonably. Jerome was mumbling on about something to do with 'Alfie' and 'pranks' in his sleep. Earlier on it had been 'water balloons' and 'vampire Victor'.

Joy tapped her fingers off the steering wheel, bored. It wasn't like she had to give all her concentration, it was a pure straight road with no turns or bents, and also, it was pretty much isolated. She sighed sleepily.

Then she thought that she saw something out of the corner of her eye, jolting her awake, fast. She felt stupid when she realised that it was just a friendly farmer tipping his straw hat at her in greeting. She hadn't even noticed that there were farms around here, what, with the whole place looking dead and dry... probably on an irrigation scheme or something... So they weren't completely out of civilisation.

She began to relax, but she was definitely more alert now. She stared drearily ahead at the straight road... She then looked over at her boyfriend who was now muttering about 'eggs' and 'bucketfuls of flour'. She guessed that it wasn't baking cakes that he was dreaming about...

Something darted across the road as quick as a flash, and instead of swerving, Joy stepped sharply on the brakes, sending Jerome into the dashboard, herself into the steering wheel, and Patricia and Eddie into the back of the front seats. There was a chorus of groans and owws, along with a 'what the hell?' from a now wide awake Jerome.

Joy breathed heavily in through her nose, trying to slow down her heart rate. She looked out of Jerome's window and met the eyes of a startled, but hissing, tabby cat with glowing greeny yellow eyes. She tore her eyes away from the cat, and back to her friends and boyfriend's wide-eyed gaze.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm just tired, and I got a fright."

"Here," Jerome said, beginning to take off his seatbelt. "You rest, I'll drive until we find that hotel that is so bloody far away..." He glared pointedly at Patricia, who shrugged. It had been her idea to book reservations at this 'amazing' hotel for the weekend. Eddie had nodded to the plan like a bobble-headed doll, Joy shrugged and agreed because she wanted a break from all the travelling, and Jerome, well... he downright refused because nothing that ever looked that good was ever, well, that good. (Obviously Patricia ignored his opinion.)

"I can drive!" Eddie volunteered, and his companions facial expressions grew panicky.

"No!" Patricia cried out suddenly. Eddie looked at her weirdly. "You can't drive because I'm, uh, tired too and I... need to snuggle up to someone." Patricia looked as if it pained her to say the words. "And I refuse to snuggle with Jerome, because he's an idiot, and Joy is, umm... Jerome's girlfriend so... uh, yeah!"

Joy glared, Jerome coughed to cover up a laugh, but Eddie, Eddie looked delighted that his girlfriend wanted to be publicly adorable. "Aww Yacker, I knew that there was a girly side to you!" Patricia grimaced, and Eddie decided that he was hell-bent on making her blush. And... bingo. He knew that everyone hated his 'crazy driving', he just wanted to see how far Patricia would go to cover up the truth to prevent him from getting his feelings hurt. He smiled triumphantly as she leaned back into his arms, her head against his chest, her eyes closed.

Joy and Jerome switched seats, and Jerome drove on. Joy tried her hardest to relax in the seat and doze off, but she really hated sleeping in cars. After ten minutes she gave up, and settled on secretly staring at Jerome through her hair, but apparently it wasn't that secret...

"Do you see something you like Mercer?" Jerome smirked teasingly, staring at the road straight ahead.

"Umm..." Joy stuttered, embarrassed to be caught. Then she swallowed hard and decided to be cocky. "Yes, actually."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Jerome asked, sparing a glance at her, raising an eyebrow in response.

Joy had to bite her tongue to resist saying 'you' and feeding Jerome's already too big ego. "That, ah, tree over there." Jerome feigned a heartbroken look, and clutched his chest as if in pain.

"Alas, my girlfriend is in love with a scrawny, dead tree... I have failed her." Joy laughed.

"Hey!" Eddie shouted. "Look at that dog Patricia! Isn't he so cute?" Patricia groaned.

"I was trying to sleep Slimeball," she complained.

"You were not and we both know it!" Eddie accused her. "Admit it, you just like snuggling!"

"If I admit it, will you let me sleep?" Patricia answered, sitting up and glaring at him.

Joy and Jerome rolled their eyes knowingly as the dog barked, and decided to run across the road abruptly. "Jerome!" Joy shrieked, as Jerome swerved to avoid hitting the dog, and ended up losing control. The car was sent crashing into a weak wooden fence, and tumbling down a not so gentle slope... And everything that Jerome had possibly known went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is a little bit copied from Trapped chapter two (I guess you could call it the sister story?) There shouldn't be any more copying after this chapter, but then again, I think I said that last night :) **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Jerome woke up, coughing and gasping. It was light outside, like the sun had just rose. He struggled to remember where he was and then he weakly reached for the door on his side - to open it, but as expected, he was too tired and confused to make it budge. Car accident, was what he thought as he looked around him. We've been in a car accident. On one side of him, Joy was unconscious, small shards of glass showered around her, and he hoped that none of them had imbedded themselves into her skin. Patricia and Eddie weren't making any noise behind him, so he presumed that they hadn't woken up either... unless they are dead, he thought.

He reached for the car handle again, and this time he managed to make it spring open. He crawled out of the car, not quite trusting his legs just yet, and collapsed onto the dry, dead, brown grass. He closed his eyes as he lay there, and tried to remember what had happened... It came back to him slow and heavy, and it was still a little fuzzy. There had been a dog and he had swerved... everyone had been screaming... where had they fallen though?

He struggled into a sitting position and looked around. They had crashed through a rotten wooden fence, and presumably rolled all the way down here. He looked back at the car and wanted to cry. It was trashed. It wasn't exactly the newest, shiniest car in the first place but now it was just awful. Not even a scrap yard would accept it. Why did he have to swerve so sharply? Why didn't he step on the brakes or something?

Minutes later he tried his hand at standing up, and to his relief, found that he could do it. He stumbled towards the car, and over to the passenger's side, Joy's side. He opened the door, and it came off its hinges in his grip, he threw it aside hastily. He shook Joy gently to see if she was awake, he couldn't shake her any harder incase she was seriously hurt. She didn't open her eyes, but she sighed softly. "C'mon Joy, wake up, please." Jerome whispered desperately.

"I'm awake," Eddie groaned from the back. "Help me out please man." Jerome hesitantly left Joy and moved to the back doors. He pulled the one nearest to Eddie open, this one didn't come of the hinges, thank God. Eddie struggled into a sitting position, with Patricia lying on top of him awkwardly. "Help me get her out." He answered.

Eddie had his seatbelt, and Patricia's, off, and he was trying to get a good hold of Patricia to help her out. She seemed half awake, but in bad shape, from what Jerome could tell. Eddie shifted over enough to grip her legs and Jerome her arms. When they began to lift her up, Patricia shrieked in pain. Jerome closed his eyes, trying to ignore Patricia's screams until they could get her out. Eddie faltered however.

"Eddie," Jerome said calmly. "We have to get her out. They to ignore her screams until we can get her out of the car." Eddie nodded shakily, and five minutes later, Patricia's screams had died out, and she was lying on the itchy, dead brown grass. Eddie was sitting beside her, murmuring something over and over including the word 'Yacker', his nickname for Patricia. Jerome was helping Joy up, she was unhurt and had woken from her friend's screams.

"Is she okay?" Joy asked, hugging Jerome.

"I don't know," Jerome answered. "We need to get help."

"But there is hardly anyone around here!" Joy pointed out.

"Patricia has her phone in a usable state!" Eddie called out. "And she has reception!" Joy grabbed the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? ... Yeah, we have an emergency, we were in a car accident and my friend needs an ambulance. ... There's four of us, but only one of us are seriously injured. ... We're outside Death Valley, California, the turn off on the highway. ... Yes, the first one. ... Yes, thank-you so much." Joy handed Eddie the phone, an ambulance is on the way, they should only be ten - fifteen minutes.

"Thank God," Eddie sighed. "I hope that they get here fast though." He looked at Patricia. "What if she's not okay?"

"Eddie," Joy said sternly. "She is going to be okay." There was silence after that until the ambulance's siren broke through the silence and we all scrambled up. Joy and Jerome ran up to the fence to alert the paramedics where they were, and Eddie stayed with Patricia, murmuring that it was going to be okay, that she was going to be alright, even if he didn't know whether she could hear him or not. Patricia was lifted onto the stretcher after being checked for any injuries that indicated that she shouldn't be moved, and Eddie followed them up the slope and into the ambulance, where Joy and Jerome were being checked over. He was covered with one of those blankets that they gave people for shock and he held Patricia's warm hand until they got to the hospital and he had to go into a separate room to get the cut on his head stitched up.

"Eddie, you can go see Patricia now." Joy entered the room. "She isn't away because of all the pain medication that they gave her, but she's going to be okay, and she should be awake soon." Eddie stood up and followed Joy to Patricia's room where Jerome was sitting.

"Is she okay?" He whispered to Jerome.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded. "The only reason that she was screaming when we got her out of the car was because she dislocated her shoulder. They put it back in place and she's okay now. Did they seriously have to use _black _stitches on your forehead?"

Eddie shrugged. "I didn't ask questions, just let them patch me up." He sat down on the chair across from Jerome. "I think that I love very badass."

"I'm sure Patricia will think the same," Joy answered, rolling her eyes.

"Patricia thinks... you look... like an... idiot." Patricia slurred drowsily from the bed.

"Thanks Yacker," Eddie answered sarcastically. "That's all I get for being a caring boyfriend." She didn't answer, not seeming to hear him.

"Patricia! The doctors said that you wouldn't be awake for hours!" Joy exclaimed.

"Doctors... are idiots... too." Patricia slurred, her eyes beginning to close.

"Go to sleep Patricia," Jerome told her, rolling her eyes. And like that she was out like a light.

"You are going to get it when she wakes up Jerry," Eddie said. "She is going to kill you for crashing the car. You were the next on her idiot list."

"I know," Jerome sighed. "Let's hope that the morning never comes."


End file.
